Gay Bar
by stealth gato
Summary: Sakura is trying to set Sasuke up and decides to take him to a gay bar. YAOI. LANGUAGE. ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Quick one-shot. Kinda lame, really fast. YAOI. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

"Hurry up, Sasuke." Sakura whined pulling on Sasuke's arm.

"It's not like the club is going anywhere, Sakura." Sasuke sighed as the pink haired girl pulled him down the sidewalk.

"We have to get there before 11." Sakura said.

"It's 10:23." Sasuke sighed.

"Ino, Temari, Neji, and Shika are waiting." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed.

"This is ridiculous, I mean I understand why Neji and Shikamaru are going, but why are you forcing me to come?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll like it, Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"So all gay men automatically like gay bars?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be so antisocial." Sakura said.

"I **am** antisocial. That's kinda my thing." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed and pulled Sasuke along. Sasuke sighed heavily. Sasuke and Sakura had always been best friends since they were young. When Sakura had honestly confessed to him last year Sasuke turned her down, the pink haired girl had bothered him about the reason for his rejection until Sasuke finally told her that he was gay. It had been a month since then and Sakura had spent a large part of that time trying to set Sasuke up with various guys she knew. When his other gay friends found out about it the previous week, they all decided to force Sasuke to come to the gay bar that Kiba and Gaara worked at.

"There you guys are." Ino huffed when Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived.

"Sorry, Sasuke is trying to be antisocial." Sakura smiled. Neji and Shikamaru also looked like being at the club was the last thing they wanted to be doing.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh please, as if you wouldn't love to see your boyfriend performing." Ino scoffed.

"Ew, please don't mention that. I really don't want to think about my brother in that way." Temari shivered slightly. Shikamaru laughed softly. Temari had once accidentally walked in on Shikamaru and Gaara having sex and since then freaked out anytime sex and her younger brother were mentioned together.

"Can we just go inside? It's fucking cold." Sasuke growled as he pushed past his friends and went into the club. Inside the music was pounding and the lights were flashing and people were dancing. Sasuke sighed and made a b-line for the bar. If he was going to survive this place he was going to have to be drunk.

"Sasuke?" Kiba smiled when he saw the dark haired man at the bar. "They finally got you to come, huh?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the outfit Kiba was wearing, or maybe wasn't wearing would be a better term. Kiba wore a pair of tight jeans and that was it, he had no shirt, no shoes, no socks, and his pants hung low enough on his hips to show he wasn't wearing any underwear either. "What do you want?" Kiba asked.

"Give me a beer." Sasuke said.

"What? You're underage." Kiba asked. Sasuke gave him a stern look.

"You really want to go down that road, Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd get fired." Kiba said. Sasuke held out his hands.

"I've got no Xs. I've got a good fake ID. No one is gonna know." Sasuke snapped. Kiba chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds while he thought.

"I don't know." Kiba said.

"For every drink you give me tonight, I'll pay you double tomorrow." Sasuke said. Kiba's eyes flashed excitedly at the thought, the drinks were already expensive and he knew Sasuke was gonna drink a lot.

"Deal." Kiba nodded and handed him a beer. Sasuke didn't waste his time getting drunk and Kiba didn't mind helping him. Once Sasuke was sufficiently drunk he went to find his friends dancing on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Sakura shouted.

"At the bar." Sasuke answered.

"What the hell, you're drunk?" Ino huffed.

"Yeah, Kiba hooked me up." Sasuke nodded.

"He's at the bar?" Neji asked.

"He's pretty busy though." Sasuke said. Neji snorted. Of course they all knew that the dog lover would drop everything he was doing to spend even a few seconds with his lover considering they rarely saw each other any more.

"I'll be back." Neji said before quickly going to the bar. It wasn't even five seconds before there were shouts and whistles coming from the bar. None of them needed to look over to know that Kiba had jumped on Neji and attacked his mouth with Neji happily allowing it.

"Don't look like that, Shika." Ino tried to comfort the scowling brunette.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara hasn't come out yet and it's almost 11." Sakura said.

"Oh." Sasuke said. Shikamaru and Gaara got to see each other more than Neji and Kiba, but still not very often. The DJ started making an announcement but none of them could really hear it over the music and screaming of drunk gay men. The stage lit up and a blonde man in orange briefs with 'FOXY' written across his ass stood on the stage while swinging his hips to the music. Sasuke's eyes locked onto the man on stage. The man danced sensually to the beat of the music while everyone in the club shouted and whistled at him.

"Holy shit, is that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You know him?" Gaara asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shikamaru snapped. Gaara wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's waist and kissed him.

"I do have work, you know." Gaara said. Shikamaru sighed and nodded. "So, you guys know Naruto?"

"Yeah, we all grew up together." Sakura nodded, Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Naruto.

"I've seen him around campus sometimes." Ino said.

"I didn't know he worked here." Sakura said.

"He's only been working here for a few weeks." Gaara said.

"I didn't even know he was gay." Sakura said. "Sasuke, did you know?"

"He's not paying attention." Temari said.

"Hasn't taken his eyes off of Naruto since he got on stage." Gaara nodded.

"Must be a shock to him. Him and Naruto were really close, you know." Sakura said. The music stopped and the stage lights went down but Naruto stayed on stage.

"I've got to get back to work." Gaara said kissing Shikamaru.

"Should we go talk to Naruto or something?" Sakura asked. "I mean I haven't talked to him in like a year."

"Really? I saw him yesterday." Sasuke said still watching the blonde dancing on stage.

"Oh no." Gaara sighed.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Sai." Gaara said pointing to a dark haired boy making his way to the stage. "He comes around almost every night to hit on Naruto. It's pretty annoying cause Naruto can't do anything to stop him."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, if they have enough money, they can do practically anything. It's part of our job." Gaara said. Shikamaru looked upset at this information. Sasuke walked towards the stage.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop molesting him and give some other people a chance?" Sasuke said moving Sai away from Naruto. Naruto gasped softly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly, staring slightly horrified at the raven. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I saw your dance." Sasuke said slowly. Naruto turned bright red. Sasuke pulled Naruto to kneel on the stage so that they were almost eye level. Sasuke pushed his erection into Naruto's thigh. "You let him molest you, how much to I have to pay for you to get rid of this for me?" Sasuke said huskily into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered slightly.

"Can't. That's against the rules no matter how much you want to pay me." Naruto answered as Sasuke started rubbing his legs and massaging his ass. Naruto's hips jerked forward slightly. Sasuke could feel Naruto's semi erect member pressing into his stomach.

"Then how much do I have to pay for you to kiss me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's head and forced him to look up before kissing him hard.

"Bathroom. Ten minutes." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked and let Naruto go.

"Five." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed and nodded. Sasuke walked off and made sure to keep an eye on his watch. Five minutes later he went into the bathroom and waited only a few seconds before Naruto also came in.

"Hey." Naruto smiled.

"Hey." Sasuke said. They both grabbed each other and smashed their lips together. Sasuke immediately shoved his tongue into Naruto's eager mouth. Naruto walked them backwards into one of the stalls and locked the door. "You have no idea what watching you dance did to me." Sasuke said. Naruto easily slipped his hand into Sasuke's pants and underwear and grabbed his erection. Sasuke gasped and thrust into Naruto's hand.

"Oh, I think I do, Sas." Naruto smiled.

"Please, Naruto, I can barely hold on anymore." Sasuke panted. Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke's pants down to his knees before pulling down his underwear as well.

"I can't have sex on the job. But since we're both about to explode I don't see any trouble with jerking off real quick." Naruto said grabbing their erections in one of his hands. Sasuke moaned and pulled Naruto forward to kiss him.

"When do you get off the job?" Sasuke panted.

"Late. I stay until close." Naruto said.

"Then after that, I want to have sex with you." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said reaching behind Sasuke and pressing his fingers to Sasuke's entrance.

"Nnn, don't do that." Sasuke said.

"You say that, but your pressing onto my fingers like you want me to." Naruto smirked. Sasuke huffed and spread his legs a bit so Naruto's fingers could easily slip into him. Sasuke bit his lip to muffle his moan. "Feels good, huh?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto pumped their erections while thrusting his fingers in and out of the raven. Sasuke had to bite his hand to keep from making too much noise as he and Naruto both came hard. Naruto grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself and Sasuke of. Naruto gave Sasuke one more kiss. "I'll see you later then." Naruto smiled and left the bathroom. Sasuke took a few minutes to calm down before he left the bathroom.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna go home." Sasuke said.

"What? But we were going to get you a man tonight." Sakura pouted. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"Who even said I want or even need a man?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Sakura said.

"And if I was going to get a man, I could do it myself." Sasuke added with a smirk.

"Okay, okay." Sakura sighed.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys on Monday." Sasuke waved as he left the club.

* * *

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gaara asked as Naruto quickly dressed.

"Got a date." Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah? I heard that you grew up with Sasuke and Sakura." Gaara said.

"No way, you never told us that." Kiba said.

"Well, I didn't know that you guys knew them either." Naruto said. "How do you all know each other anyway?"

"Well, Shikamaru's best friend was dating Ino who is best friends with Hinata who ended up rooming with Sakura who introduced us to Sasuke who also ended up rooming with my best friend Neji." Gaara started.

"And Neji's cousin, Hinata was also one of my really good friends and that's how I met Neji." Kiba smiled.

"Wait, then how did you meet Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Temari use to have a crush on him." Gaara said. Naruto laughed softly.

"I see. So why was everyone here tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's trying to set Sasuke up with someone." Kiba said. Naruto blinked.

"Oh?" Naruto asked softly. "I have to go." Naruto smiled and ran off.

* * *

"I heard Sakura was trying to set you up." Naruto said as he walked into Sasuke's apartment to find Sasuke sitting on the couch. Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"I don't need her help." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"No." Naruto said as he crossed the room to stand in front of Sasuke.

"How about we finish what we started at the club?" Sasuke said reaching out and wrapping his arms around Naruto's hips and kissing the blonde's stomach. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as the raven pushed up his shirt to lick the soft, tan skin hidden beneath.

"That tickles." Naruto giggled. Sasuke nibbled Naruto's navel as Naruto took a step closer so that they were pressed against each other. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair as Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's pants and pushed them down. Sasuke pulled out Naruto's erection and kissed the tip before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. "Oh god." Naruto breathed out as he gripped Sasuke's shoulders to steady himself. Sasuke licked the underside of the long organ before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Sasuke's head bobbed as he sucked and nipped Naruto's member. Naruto tried as hard as he could not to thrust into Sasuke's mouth. He did fairly well for a while but finally his control snapped and he forced Sasuke to take all of his length in. Sasuke gagged but Naruto held him and came down Sasuke's throat. Naruto quickly pulled out when he finished and Sasuke started coughing violently.

"You trying to kill me?" Sasuke coughed.

"Sorry, I lost control. Your mouth was so good." Naruto smirked. Sasuke wiped his mouth and glared at Naruto. "But." Naruto said pulling Sasuke to his feet and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and cupping his ass. "I think I know somewhere that would be even better."

"Nn, stop." Sasuke said.

"You say that but you don't mean it." Naruto smirked as he ground their hips together.

"Ah, wait." Sasuke moaned.

"Wait?" Naruto asked leaning down to kiss Sasuke's neck.

"At least go to the bed." Sasuke panted. Naruto smirked.

"I don't think I can wait." Naruto said biting Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped and gripped Naruto's arms.

"Fine, then hurry up." Sasuke huffed. Naruto smiled and quickly pulled of all of their clothes. Naruto smiled and looked over Sasuke appreciatively.

"Nice." Naruto said. Sasuke huffed and pulled Naruto closer.

"Don't stare at me, it's embarrassing." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto. Naruto laid Sasuke on the couch before straddling him. Naruto slowly pressed his fingers into Sasuke's entrance and started stretching him. Sasuke bit his lip.

"You're so cute, Sasuke." Naruto giggled. "Normally you're so calm and cool, but here you are whimpering and moaning just for me. You really are adorable." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently.

"Shut up." Sasuke blushed and looked off to the side.

"Aw, blushing makes you even cuter." Naruto smiled.

"Stop. Don't say things like that." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply.

"Okay, okay. I won't say it anymore." Naruto smiled. Naruto pulled out his fingers and spread Sasuke's legs. He smiled as he looked over Sasuke's body.

"Don't say anything stupid." Sasuke warned him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I won't. Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto gently pressed into Sasuke's body. He didn't wait for Sasuke to adjust and immediately started thrusting hard and fast. Sasuke moaned and arched his back.

"So good." Sasuke panted. Naruto nodded and put one of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder to give himself a better angle. Sasuke bit his lip to muffle his scream when Naruto slammed into his prostate.

"Feel good?" Naruto panted out.

"Yes. More. Do it more." Sasuke gasped. Naruto smiled and nodded. It wasn't long before they both came. Naruto laid on top of Sasuke as they caught their breath.

"Now I'm exhausted." Naruto sighed. Sasuke yawned and nodded. "Don't fall asleep. I don't want to carry you to bed." Sasuke laughed softly and moved Naruto off of him.

"Let's clean up and go to bed." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and got up, helping Sasuke up as well.

"Are you okay? I was kinda rough. Can you walk?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said as they went into the bathroom. They took a quick shower and then went straight to bed after drying off. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist with his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Night, Sas." Naruto yawned.

"Night, Naru." Sasuke said kissing the top of Naruto's head. They both fell asleep after that.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

EPILOGUE!!!!

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto called as he ran across the school yard.

"Oh, Naruto, I haven't seen you around." Gaara said. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I had to quit working at the club." Naruto said.

"Really?" Gaara asked. Naruto laughed and nodded. "Hey, I'm going to go meet everyone right now. You want to come along?"

"That'd be great." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called when she saw the blonde with Gaara. Naruto smiled and hugged his pink haired friend. "I haven't seen you in forever. I mean I saw you when we went to the club last month but I don't know if that counts."

"And he freaking quit too. What the hell, man?" Kiba snapped. Naruto smiled as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"I have my reasons." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but now I never see you anymore." Kiba sighed.

"Aw, Kiba, do you miss me?" Naruto fluttered his eyelashes at him. Kiba scoffed as Neji wrapped and arm around him.

"As if. It just gets annoying having all the drunk guys hitting on me. You used to distract them at least." Kiba sighed.

"You should quit." Neji said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Looks like your boyfriend is jealous." Ino smiled.

"That's why I quit." Naruto said. He gasped softly and everyone looked at him.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed.

"What? You never said anything." Gaara said.

"Yeah. I mean me and Gaara were always talking about our boyfriends. You never mentioned one or anything." Kiba pouted. "How come you never told us?"

"Well, we're not really very open with our relationship. I mean it's our business and no one else's." Naruto said.

"That's an interesting view." Shikamaru said. Naruto shrugged.

"My lover isn't really the type of guy to go around telling people he's in a relationship. Although I know he's madly in love with me, he's not one to express his emotions. Plus I think his fangirls would have a fit if they found out." Naruto smiled. Sakura laughed.

"Sounds like Sasuke." Sakura said. Naruto blushed deeply as Sasuke shot him a sideways glare. Everyone at the table gasped.

"You two are going out?" Kiba nearly shouted.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Is that why you didn't want to go to the club?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked. "I told you I didn't need your help." Sakura blinked.

"How long have you two been together?" Sakura asked.

"Since Junior High so about 9 years." Sasuke shrugged. Kiba choked on his drink.

"That long and neither of you have said anything about it?" Kiba asked.

"It's not anyone else's business." Sasuke said.

"So you made him quit?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at the brunette.

"Like hell would I let anyone else touch what is mine." Sasuke said. "I'm sure you'd understand." He said looking first at Neji and then at Shikamaru. The two men blinked and by the end of the night, both Kiba and Gaara had quit their jobs at the club as well. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
